The Pagan, The Bount and The Captain
by FireChild24
Summary: Ichigo and his friends get a new subject teacher from England, but she is more than what she appears to be. The Bounts are interested for some reason, why do they want to take her to the Soul Society? Will rate again later. Please R&R.


**Disclaimer:** As much as I would love to tell you all I am the owner of Bleach; it pains me greatly to tell you that I'm not. The only thing I own in the this fanfic are my OC's and the plot. Many Thanks.

**Author's note:** This is my second fanfic, but my first Bleach, so please be gentle, and I would appreciate some beta readers and **POSSITIVE** comments and constructive critisms only.

**The Pagan, The Bount and The Captain**

The summer had finished, Rukia was saved from excution and the traitors of Soul Society have retreated to Hueco Mundo with the Hokyuoku. Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends have returned safely to the World of the Living and starting their new school term.

"Good Morning Ichigo." Orihime called when she saw the orange haired youth approach her and their long time friend Tatski. "Oh hey there Orihime." Ichigo sat at his usual desk and stared at the board in front of him and noticed foriegn writing on it underneath Miss Ochi's usual hand script. "What's up with that?" The yound soul reaper thought out loud. "Don't you know?" Uryuu mocked as he pushed his glasses back onto his nose. "We have an English teacher starting here from Britain to teach English here at the school." Just as the two were about to throw insults at one another, their class teacher walked into the room.

"Alright people, into your seats please." Miss. Ochi chimed at her students with a toothy grin standing by her board. Once she could see that her class were finally sat down in their seats she began to take her register. "Well, it looks like you've all made it back into my class after the summer break, except for those two delinquents, so it's no big loss." She rose from her desk and was approaching the class room door. "Now I'm sure you are all curious about the writing on the board so I'll tell you. I am pleased to tell you all that we have a new teacher joining us all the way from England to teach English Language and English Literature as part of the school's new Exchange Programme. Be respectful at all times, you will follow her advice and rules as I expect you to follow mine, understand?" There was a silent pause before she smiled again, "Then I am pleased to introduce you to the school's new addition.

At that, she slid open the door and in walked a tall woman with chocolate brown hair to her chin and steel blue eyes that seemed to demand instant attention. From looking at the woman it was clear that she was in her late twenties with an olive complexion. She was wearing a navy blue pencil skirt and a pale green blouse with a silver pendant complimenting her chest. The new teacher approached the middle of the class room and performed a well practiced bow to her new students and smiled. "Good morning class, my name is Miss Anna Yates, please address me as Miss Anna as I don't believe in formalities." There was a pause whilst Miss. Ochi finished translating for her class and then there was a giggle amongst some of the students at the last comment. "For the first two weeks you will have your class teacher to act as your translator during our English classes, after that however; I expect each and everyone of you to pay attention and practice on your own. There will be _no _translator from then on." A loud mumuring began to spread around the room as the students began to speak amongst themselves at their dilemma.

returned to her desk whilst Miss Anna moved toward the black board picking up a piece of chalk. She turned to face the class once pointing to the writing on the board. "On the board is my name in English, I would like you all to repeat after me, 'Good morning, my name is Anna Yates." There was a struggled attempt, but it sounded distinguishable in amongst all the mumbling. She gave a friendly smile to the room and began to write more words and numbers on the board. "Well done, a bit strained but that was a very good attempt on your first day. On the board is a list of sessions and page numbers from the book you are about to receive, with it is an audio CD for you listen to the pronounciations and how to say them. This will be your homework for when i next teach your class on Thursday. I look forward to seeing you then." Miss Anna bowed to her students and then to Miss. Ochi before she was escorted out of the classroom to her next class.

**Later that day...**

Ichigo had rushed out of his Maths lesson in a panic when Renji appeared in his hippy clothing shouting for him out on the school grounds. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?" Ichigo screamed at the red headed soul reaper as he yanked him behind the hedges. "What is your problem Ichigo?" Growled Renji as he rubbed his neck in discomfort. The orange haired substitute soul reaper began to question Renji as his combat pass began to flash, he turned to see a hollow appear on the tennis courts, making it's way the window of his class room. "ARGH! Dammit, I can't get out!" Renji cried as he struggled with his gigai. "You're gonna have to do it!" Just as the hollow towered over the class room making ready to swing it's giant arm down on the unsuspecting students, in one swift strike Ichigo took it out with his kitchen-blade like zanpactou, then returned to his body behind the bushes.

After leaving Renji to return to his class, he felt a prescence and turned around to find nothing behind, shrugging his shoulders he turned back round and continued on his travels. From the shadows of a doorway, a certain choclate haired woman came out and looked on at the strange youth before her as her steel blue eyes narrowed and whispered, "What on earth is going on here?"

**Author's Note:**

So that is the first chapter, I know that I have spelt some stuff wrong, so please feel free to correct me and give me suggestionsand ideas as I go along. Many Thanks. Xxx


End file.
